1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-functional bed, and more specifically to a bed which performs a number of functions to accomplish thorough care for a hospitalized patient who suffers from a serious disease or an aged person who is so feeble as to be confined to bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an ordinary bed has been widely used in looking after a hospitalized patient who suffers from a serious disease or an aged person who is confined to bed. Such a patient or aged person (hereinafter referred to as a patient) is made to wear diapers to facilitate treatment of his excrements.
The above-mentioned method causes much inconvenience to a nurse or attending person (hereinafter referred to as a nurse) who is taking care of the patient. In addition, there still remains a problem that the hygienic conditions of the patient can not be well maintained for the amount of labor the nurse or is obliged to undertake.